Heroine Quest 44
<--Heroine Quest 43~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 45-> ---- Chapter 44: Sword of Vengeance Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa&Leemo :+60AP, +25DP, +65HP whenever you move Location: Canyon of Immortality Enemies Encountered: Kirin, Kung Fu Master, Soul Gatherer, Wind Walker, Wyvern, Shura Objective: Find Laynald Chester to learn more about the Imperial Family Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 1 Sword Essence, 5,000 EXP, & Unlock New Boss: Shura ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red, Richman is in magenta Reggie: "You guys have seen the emperor in the tombs. Here's my advice, be extremely cautious when dealing with the Torbanes. People like you can never guess what he is really thinking." Leemo: "Well, I feel the same way, but I don't think you are that much different from him." Reggie: "...You're probably right on that. Anyway, I suggest that you go and find this person. He should prove helpful in understanding the Torbanes family." Rufa: "Who is that person?" Reggie: "Laynald Chester, the most wanted killer in Feludia. He is currently at the Immortal Canyon." ~~ Enter Canyon of Immortality ~~ Leemo: "How does Reggie know that we've seen the emperor in the Imperial Tomb? Is he following and monitoring us?" Rufa: "To be the wealthiest person in the world at his age, I am sure Reggie has his ways of getting information." Leemo: "What did that Laynald guy do to become the most wanted person in the world?" Rufa: "From what I've gathered, he killed emperor Sarven's brother, Hawken, the lion king." Leemo: "Whoa, that's like going up against the whole empire! Now I'm very excited to meet him." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Kirin Rufa: "Reggie said Laynald should be resting under a giant wall statue." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Kung Fu Master Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Soul Gatherer Move to Red Tile: Event: A fierce flow of energy leaks out from a crack! Luckily, no one was near it. Wait, something came out with the flow of energy!: Fight: Eternal Life Form ~or~ A fierce flow of energy leaks out from a crack! Leemo and Rufa were right next to it to take the impact!: -15% Hp Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Wind Walker Leemo: "I see the giant wall statue. We should be able to get there from the right side." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Wyvern Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "Someone is sitting under the waterfall! Looks like we have to get wet." Event: There is no there way other than getting wet, Somebody in the group is Wet! Move to Boss Tile: Rufa: "Are you Mr. Chester?" Shura: "You...! Get away from here before I lose my sanity!" Leemo: "We just want to ask about the Torbanes..." Shura: "Tor...ba...ne?! Arrrrggghhhh!!!" Leemo: "Is there something wrong?" Shura: "Tor...bane! Pay for my wife and daughter's lives!" Rufa and Leemo : "?!" Fight: Shura Shura: "Tor...bane! Kill... Must Kill...!" Rufa: "Please calm down! We have nothing to do with the Torbane family." Shura: "No...no...no...NO! Arrggggh!" Leemo: "His hairs turned white! He seems to have lost his consciousness." Reggie: "So this is the consequence of mastering the sword of Shura..." Rufa: "The sword of Shura, practicing it requires the sacrifice of one's sanity..." Leemo: "Wait... I think more importantly, when did you start following us?" Reggie: "That's not important, we can talk about that later." Leemo: "............" Rufa: "So this is the guy you wanted us to find?" Reggie: "Yes, he is Laynald Chester. The tragic man who witnessed his family get slaughtered right in front of him. In order to get his revenge, he was willing to sacrifice himself. Now we are only seeing what's left of him. Perhaps more demon, less human." Leemo: "It's hard to imagine someone with such a tragic past... That Hawken guy sounds like a very terrible person." Reggie: "King Hawken's deeds were widely known to the people in his land. Not too many people know about them outside of his own land though. His brother Sarven was always covering things up for his younger brother." Rufa: "Ironically, most people in the empire actually believes emperor Sarven to be one of the best leaders in Feludia history." Reggie: "The emperor is sly as a fox. I've been waiting for him to show his weakness for some time now." Quest Complete! Leemo: "Is he gonna be okay? Will he ever recover?" Reggie: "I just gave him the latest medicine invented by my medical team. He should be able to physically recover very soon. As for his mental conditions, he will just have to overcome the devil within him by himself. If you guys ever see the emperor again in the tomb. Be careful. I am sure he is still holding many secrets." Rufa: "Thank you. We will be going into the undead's main base next time. I suggest that you all bring enough consumables and potions for this battle." Category:Canyon of Immortality Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Sword Essence